Kid Flash in October 2010
During October 2010, Kid Flash and the Team faced great challenges as they fought the Injustice League and Red Volcano, got to the root of Red Tornado's "betrayal" and made a new friend in Zatanna. A training simulation gone wrong left Wally and the Team devastated. History In light of the plant attacks on Metropolis, Gotham City, Star City, Paris and Taipei by the Injustice League, Batman assigned the Team a mission to destroy the central control system. Moments after reaching the Injustice League's hideout, the Team's Bio-Ship was attacked by Count Vertigo and Black Adam, forcing them to leave it behind. Robin and Miss Martian headed off to destroy the central control system. Kid Flash and the others were left to deal with the Injustice League members, but were easily overwhelmed and knocked unconscious; they were then carried off to the headquarters by Wotan. They were eventually freed after Wotan was struck by the newly recovered Bio-Ship. As they landed on the ground, they were forced to face the Injustice League. While they put up a good fight, the Team was soon overwhelmed after Wotan recovered from being hit by the bio-ship and attacked the Team. This forced Aqualad to put on the Helmet of Fate, much to the disapproval of Kid Flash who, during that moment, was struck by Black Adam, sending him flying to a tree and breaking an arm. Even with Dr. Fate on their side, the Team was still being beaten. The Justice League arrived just in time to quell the battle, forcing the Injustice League to surrender. Much to Kid Flash's surprise, Aqualad removed the helmet, giving thanks to Nelson for persuading Nabu. With everything over, Batman congratulated the Team for a satisfactory performance. After being introduced to Zatanna, the Team took it upon themselves to search for Red Tornado after being fed up with being left out on the search, despite being ordered otherwise. The Team took Zatanna along with them under the auspices of giving her a tour of Happy Harbor. While on the Bio-Ship, the Team turned to Kid Flash to formulate an idea of where to head to first. Believing that with all the logical places for Red Tornado to hide being empty, they should start with an illogical solution, a truly dumb idea. Kid Flash's idea led the Team to visit Professor Ivo in Belle Reve, under the pardon of Hugo Strange. Kid Flash's logic concluded that, as T.O. Morrow's rival in the field of robotics, Ivo would be likely to know the location of his competitor. Upon questioning him, Ivo tacitly admitted he had knowledge of Morrow's whereabouts. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out his exact location. After reaching Teton County, the Team was immediately confronted by Red Tornado, who blew words into the ground telling them to play dead. This prompted the arrival of Red Volcano, who was cognizant of the charade. Red Tornado left, leaving the Team to face Red Volcano. With his superior processing speed and memories of Red Tornado, Red Volcano easily handled the Team. Red Inferno, Red Torpedo, and Red Tornado soon arrived at the scene and helped defeat Red Volcano at the cost of their "lives", though Red Tornado was saved. Kid Flash then informed Red Tornado on what to do to counteract the effects of the erupted super volcano. With that over, they repaired him back at Morrow's lab. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an alien attack on Earth, which was designed to grow worse the more the Team accomplished. However, Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control after Artemis "died", which led everyone into believing everything was real. Kid Flash was livid over the death of Artemis and made it a goal to get revenge on the aliens. He later "died" alongside Robin during their final stand in an alien mother-ship, placing him in a coma. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian, allowing everyone to awake. The team awoke immediately after Miss Martian was killed in the simulation. Everyone was visibly distraught over what occurred. Wally had a therapy session with Black Canary. Wally admitted being unaffected by how the simulation turned out, though he lost his cool upon being reminded how he reacted after the death of Artemis. Upon attempting to change the subject to Black Canary herself, she instead told him he was in denial, to which he did not deny. Wally was invited to a Halloween party by Megan and Conner. He decided to dress up as a werewolf. At the dance, Conner noticed that Marvin was playing a prank on the others by creating the impression of a Martian invasion. With the help of Wally and Megan, they made it look like the town was being invaded by Martians to get Marvin to confess to the prank. References }} See also * Kid Flash * Kid Flash in July 2010 * Kid Flash in August 2010 * Kid Flash in September 2010 * Kid Flash in November 2010 * Kid Flash in December 2010 Category:A to Z Category:Histories